<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consign Me Not to Darkness by TheLittleMermaidDJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985271">Consign Me Not to Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaidDJ/pseuds/TheLittleMermaidDJ'>TheLittleMermaidDJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaidDJ/pseuds/TheLittleMermaidDJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle against the Separatists, Anakin makes one of his usual reckless, selfless decisions. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are left picking up the pieces as they desperately race to save his life. Whump!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gravity Gets Us All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With all the wonderful new episodes of the Clone Wars currently airing and the proper, actual ending of the series draws nearer, my obsession with Clone Wars has taken its hold again… And thus, my bunny has been ignited! Out hopped this little, hurt/comfort story that was written within 5 days… (Yay, corona!)<br/>Story is completely finished and will post every 3-4 days! Also, this story is likewise posted on FF.net<br/>Chapter titles are (modified) from “Maybe” by Lile Kershaw, planet + moon names are completely made up!<br/>Set around season 4, early season 5-ish, thereabouts.<br/>I will stop talking now.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“Into the darkness they go, the wise and the lovely” – Edna St. Vincent Millay<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Jahloo, 8th moon of the planet Morlag</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker swung his lightsaber with practiced ease as he deflected yet another wave of blaster fire from the battle droids ahead of him. </p>
<p>They zinged off of his blue beam harmlessly while the Separatist droid army continued to send their merciless swarm of fire. Around his feet, dismantled droids lay scattered; some littered with blaster holes while others had been sliced clean from the burn of a lightsaber. The yell and clamor of battle echoed for miles, through the open fields and forested grass plains of the moon Jalhoo, as the Republic army viciously tried to force back the Separatists, the mechanical army losing ground little by little. </p>
<p>A red blaster bolt whizzed past his head from the right, scorching the trees in the distance, nearly singeing his hair. </p>
<p>“Watch it, Snips!” Anakin yelled over the rampage at his padawan to his right.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was busy fending off her own assault, her yellow and green ‘sabers swinging expertly in her hands as she spun gracefully from droid to droid.</p>
<p>“Can’t hear you, Master. Too busy beating you,” she playfully replied as she cast a quick, confident look in his direction. With a snide smirk thrown his way, she catapulted herself into the air and landed amidst a group of droids where she rapidly began slicing through their mechanical armor, the edges left glowing with heat as they dimly clattered to the ground. </p>
<p>Not one to be outdone, Anakin quickly saw his opportunity. A self-assured smug pulled at his lips while he tore through the masses of droids, his eyes never leaving his target of the clunky tanker that advanced on the flank. He kept his lightsaber on as he let the Force boost his jump as he took off from the ground. He sailed and rolled through the air before nimbly landing on top of the tanker. He dismantled every single, shocked droid at the steering before they had a chance to process what had just occurred. On his way back to the ground, he ran his lightsaber down across the hull. As he hit the ground and rolled back onto his feet in one fluid motion, he heard the large tanker groan as it sailed into the dirt in a puff of smoke. It had been sliced almost in half, and the now-open, useless hull fizzed with small, blue sparks.</p>
<p>“I think you’re a little behind on that front, Padawan,” Anakin teased over the commotion and dived right back into the fray.</p>
<p>“Show off,” Ahsoka muttered, keeping her voice loud enough for her master to overhear. She extended her hand and with the Force, sent a droid wildly flying off that had been trying to sneak behind Captain Rex. Then she too moved forward with the advance. </p>
<p>The two Jedi along with their always present 501st battalion of clones had been sent to Jalhoo, to secure the moon before the Separatists arrived. The locals inhabiting the moon were not fighters and had requested the aid of the Republic, along with the other seven moons that surrounded Morlag, a planet which the Separatists had violently conquered. When it became clear, an attack on the moon was eminent, the locals had disgruntledly been temporarily evacuated and the Republic forces had moved in, in the nick of time. Anakin, Ahsoka and the 501st took up the front, by the largest temple on the moon where they predicted the Separatists would strike. It was placed on the edge of the forested plains where it opened up onto a grass field. Covering their flanks, amongst the many tall trees of the wood surrounding the temple, was Obi-Wan Kenobi with his 212th battalion. It had been a wise move as the forest off to Anakin’s left resonated with the same explosive noises and shouts as the open battlefield before him, letting him know Obi-wan and his clones were just as occupied as he and Ahsoka were. </p>
<p>The battle had dragged on for some time now and Anakin was starting to feel the pull of his muscles with every swing of his ‘saber and the sweat gathering uncomfortably under his tunic the longer they fought. The rush of battle and war did drown out his weariness though, as it fueled his movements and drove him onwards. Every advancement sent his energy soaring. </p>
<p>They were winning. Slowly and steadily, they were pushing back. The shrill cries of blasters swirled around him as the shots from his troops darted past him. The distinct vibration of a lightsaber resounded as the glow from Ahsoka’s weapons melted into his peripheral as she glided from one stance onto the next, never faltering. </p>
<p>Anakin let her youthful optimism and playful banter flow into his tiring limbs and push him forward. Though he knew they were on the last leg of this fight and enemy surrender seemed so close, he didn’t let those thoughts cloud his mind. He didn’t lower his guard, not for a minute, and kept a continuous watchful eye on his troops as well as the surroundings. </p>
<p>With everyone utterly occupied by the raging battle, he was the first one to figure out what would happen a second before anyone else.</p>
<p>Despite Obi-Wan’s sarcastic remarks about it from time to time, Anakin really did pay attention to – most of - what he was told.</p>
<p>And as his sharp gaze spotted the almost-invisible, rumbling shutter of the ground beneath their feet, he remembered then what the natives had told them of their moon. How they had built ravish temples for politics, protection and worship alike. How they had carved into the rocky earth beneath to create luscious caverns and spacious tunnels, stretching many leagues outward from the center. How that same cave system had been used to evacuate said natives through, not many hours past. It didn’t take long to understand what all that weight from the heavy machinery from both armies would do to such an elaborate, underground system just below their feet. A system that had supported little else but carts and native feet from the surface world.</p>
<p>That despairing, alarming conclusion dawned upon him a fraction before it actually transpired. Time slowed down, stopping almost altogether, as he looked ahead at Ahsoka and the 501st. He had only a moment to react. As the ground began to rumble and shake, he knew he didn’t have time to select who to move and who to leave to their fate, so he focused on a general direction and hoped he didn’t leave any behind.</p>
<p>He turned towards his squad and padawan and with a deep, calming breath he summoned the Force. </p>
<p>Then he <em>pushed<em>. </em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>A massive invisible wave reverberated across the open battlefield. Ahsoka must have felt the sudden power that surged through the surrounding Force as she just managed to turn her head in the direction of her master. Then she, along with Rex and a mixed legion of Republic clones and battle droids, were lifted and tossed several yards by the unseen tide. As the masses of living flesh and mechanical beings alike landed in haphazard heaps, the inevitable happened. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Anakin’s inattention to his own surroundings ended up costing him dearly. A nearby tanker, oblivious to its own impending demise, had seen its opportunity as the Jedi had turned his mind elsewhere. It managed to fire off a single blast before the earth broke up and swallowed it whole. Anakin felt the harsh impact hit his abdomen with enough force to send him staggering. He lost his focus. He would have had time to process what had just happened, to process the immense pain that came from the searing shot, had the ground beneath his boots not disintegrated as well. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The entire section of grass, dirt and rock collapsed in on itself. In a swirl of smoke and dust, the ground vanished into a large gaping hole and Anakin fell with it.  </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Master!”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Anakin barely heard Ahsoka’s scream, as he plummeted into the darkness. His side burned as he connected with something hard and sharp on his descent. The rocks bit into his clothes and skin as his body tumbled towards the bottom, intent on hitting every single protruding boulder on the way down. He hit another hard surface with a pained grunt, felt the air being forced out of his lungs, and he briefly wondered whether he was destined to hurdle through the dark forever. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Then his back struck the hard ground with a crash and whatever breath he had maintained left his lungs at the impact. He didn’t have time to recover. His breathing hitched, as he saw an enormous rock sailing towards his head. He rolled instinctively and narrowly avoided being squashed underneath its massive weight. It landed with an echoing thump, the dust whirling around its edge. Several more came crashing around him. He had no chance to evade them all. He threw his hands into the air and drew on whatever strength he had left. The next rock stopped just above his head. They continued to rapidly drop from the sky and land around him, their mammoth sizes colliding heavily with the ground and sent the dirt sprawling into the air and choking his airways. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>The boulders rained on and around him without mercy, his arms jerking every time another added to the weight. Little by little, the light disappeared until there was nothing left but smothering darkness and deafening silence.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh, I Could Use a Little Saving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all of the support for this story! It absolutely warms my little dead heart.<br/>For that, here's a chapter one day earlier than I originally planned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master!"</p><p>Ahsoka could only look on in horror as her master disappeared along with what remained of the ground. Dust whirled around them and the earth rumbled and shook violently as it collapsed, sending tingling vibrations up Ahsoka's arms and through her legs. The loud booms of rocks colliding and crumbling, resonated on the battlefield.</p><p>Then everything calmed. The earth no longer groaned and roiled. The dust settled.</p><p>For a second, everything was quiet.</p><p>The droids were the first to regain their senses, as emotion and bewilderment didn't exist in their code. They charged with renewed rigor, convinced the loss of their enemy's general could turn the tide to their favor. Ahsoka had no choice but to nimbly jump back on her feet and continue fighting. She kept glancing back to the gaping hole behind her. She couldn't help the small hope that flared in her chest of seeing her master emerge from the pit, unscathed and incredibly annoyed.</p><p>Only he didn't.</p><p>The gaping gash that had appeared in the earth remained immobile and quiet. No one resurfaced to join them back into the fray and Ahsoka was left as the commanding officer. Fear and anxiety for her master drove her forward, determined not to let Anakin's selfless act be in vain. She would win this battle and then she would find him in one piece.</p><p>She knew it was a precarious balance to let her emotions guide her fighting. She did her best not to let it overwhelm her too much. She instead let her unease and concern flow into a hard determination that made her moves precise and ruthless. She pivoted, turned and jumped from one opponent to the next, her lightsabers effortlessly cutting through droid after droid, Rex and his troops following her bold lead.</p><p>Her communicator blinked and Obi-Wan's agitated voice filtered through the clamor of blaster fire.</p><p>"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, do you read me?"

</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ahsoka sliced a droid in half and twirled on the ball of her foot to dispatch of its partner before answering. "Loud and clear, Master."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
 
    "Well, at least one of you knows how to answer your comms. We've driven back the Separatist flanks, how's it going on your end?"
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Uh…," Ahsoka halted for a brief second. She wasn't entirely sure what to answer. Judging by the tone of his voice, Obi-Wan definitely knew something was up. A breath later, she said, "We could use some assistance over here."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"Say no more."</i></i></i>
      </i>
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>She didn't have to hold the line alone for long. Soon, the sound of thumbing feet and clattering armor began rummaging from the depth of the forest. Emerging from the trees, came half of the 212th battalion, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and his glowing azure lightsaber. They threw the Separatist vanguard completely off track and the tactical droid had been so overwhelmed by the sudden assistance it couldn't compute a tactical counter response fast enough. Together, the two Jedi and merged clone battalions overpowered the rest of the enemy army. It didn't take long before Ahsoka found herself hanging her twin 'sabers back onto her belt and, breathing heavily with the strain of battle, she turned her eyes to the Jedi Master standing beside her.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>His wary gaze carefully surveyed the battlefield, as clones meticulously began cataloguing wins and losses, tending to the wounded and scourging for any leftover droids or weaponry. As the urgent rush of battle dissipated from the air, the tranquil lull that always followed slowly started to seep into the bones of every soldier. But Ahsoka couldn't rest. The battle might have been won but there remained one glaring fight left – the most important one of all. To her shame, Ahsoka had briefly forgotten about Anakin as the instinctive need to survive a fight had overtaken her senses. But as soon as she stood still, she was painfully reminded that the calming, powerful presence of her master was no longer by her side.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>She only had to wait a breath before Obi-Wan turned his attention to her and even though no bond existed between them, she could feel his concern emanating from his Force.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Where is Anakin?"<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Anakin drew in another deep breath as he felt his concentration drifting again.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>His arms had started to tremble ever so slightly with the strain. Sweat was dripping down from his forehead, running down his cheeks and rolling to the tip of his nose where they dropped soundlessly into the dirt by his knees.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He hadn't moved.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He was still leaning on his knees with his hands thrust up over his head, with the thick, heavy boulders lingering a fraction above his mattered hair. He didn't dare shift his stance, not even to get into a more comfortable position. He was barely holding on as it was. His hold on his concentration kept faltering, sending small showers of rubble drizzling into the small Force-made cave. His stamina was slowly waning as his strength seeped out from the wound on his abdomen.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Wounds from blasters or by lightsabers did have one glaring advantage. The heat intensity from both kinds of weapons was so high that it instantly cauterized the wound. That was what had saved his life after he lost his arm on Geonosis after all. So, unless you took a critical hit, the weapon itself could actually end up saving you. It certainly kept you from bleeding out. But his tumble downwards and the bruising collisions he took along the way had dislodged some of the clotting generated by the heat of the shot. Some of the blood vessels had reopened. His blood had started to slowly coat his tunic where it ran gently down his side to splash onto the ground. Unlike his sweat, the impacts of the fat drops seemed to echo loudly in the silence. Like every drop signified another weakening tear into his resilience.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He wavered then and heard the grumble of the moving rocks as they shifted above him. Stubbornly, he retained his focus. The stones hovering menacingly over his head halted their movements. His labored, strained breathing filled the returning quiet.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He knew his kneeling pose compromised his attention. He knew it would serve him better to slip into a meditative cross-logged position and remain there. If he hadn't been shot, he probably would have. Yet, it was also blatantly clear that one needless move and everything would come crashing down on him. He simply wasn't strong enough.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Normally, such a statement would have hurt his stubborn pride immensely. However, as it was, he found he didn't have the energy to care. That in itself would be disconcerting, but he didn't have it in him to care about that either.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Everything ached and pulled painfully, his side throbbing mercilessly and his heart pounded in his ears. His mind was twirling dizzily and made it hard to focus on one simple thought at a time. His time was steadily running out; with every fluttering beat of his heart and every drip of his life's blood. His felt his own presence in the Force falter and sway as his control weakened, bit by bit. He cautiously tried reaching out for Obi-Wan's steady feel and Ahsoka's bright shine. He had to withdraw immediately when his stony surroundings shook alarmingly as his concentration wandered.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He was forced back into his own mind. Instead, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Padme's beautiful face and let the memories of her steady, loving support and fierce determination anchor him back.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He breathed another deep breath, wincing as he felt his stomach twinge painfully.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He was left with only one option. To remain where he was and hope that his former master and padawan would find him sooner rather than later.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Before his strength well and truly gave out.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And When We Come for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea how the Force works! So, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. <br/>And I finally got to see the final episode of Clone Wars yesterday… Holy fuc- I mean freaking hell! That ending!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan had been in the middle of dismantling one of the last tankers of the enemy's flanks when Anakin's presence had rippled through the Force.</p>
<p>He had felt the sudden distress and urgency from his former padawan touch his mind, like a distant echo whispering in the back of his head. The encounter itself had been brief, but it left a persistent nagging sense of worry on his heart that wouldn't go away. He had called his communicator several times, desperately needing to hear Anakin's stoic, wise-cracking drawl. But he hadn't answered his comm. So, when he finally got through to Ahsoka and instantly picked up on her hesitant, urgent tone, he knew something bad had happened.</p>
<p>He felt his heart sink like a stone as she had led him to the deep crater out on the open field that hadn't been there yesterday. The massive rocks that existed under the grass-laden surface were piled on top of each other as the ground had collapsed in on itself, leaving a large open gash in the planet's surface. There was no telling how deep it went, the rocks obscuring any indications of where they stopped and the earth began. Or where in the middle of it, Anakin had landed.</p>
<p>Even as he had gently prodded the mountain of rock through the Force it had groaned and wobbled dangerously. If they just started lifting randomly, it could bring the whole rock formation down upon the trapped Jedi below. They had to be smart about this, strategic. He let his rational, neutral mind take over and tried his best to stifle the distressed shouting of his concerned heart. Anakin had a horrible way of bringing out the emotional, irrational part of his soul that he as a Jedi was trained to ignore, and it annoyed him that he couldn't just push those particular feelings aside. Emotions still swirled within the Force and he shot a look at the Togruta by his side. Although she had come a long way from the impulsive padawan that had been dumped at Anakin's feet not so long ago, she still wore her heart on her sleeve. Just like her Master taught her…</p>
<p>"Have you been in contact with him?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No… We were still under attack when it happened," Ahsoka reported, her blue eyes darting anxiously around in the deep pit.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let his hand drift to his beard, deep in thought, as his mind raced. Alright, first things first, then. He raised his comm unit on his arm to his mouth.</p>
<p>"Anakin? Come in. Anakin, do you copy? Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>Silence answered his first calls and the tense quiet stretched out painfully between the two Jedi. Then static interrupted. Both of them held their breaths expectedly. Then,</p>
<p>"…Can't… talk…"</p>
<p>His voice was low and pained, the words grunted out and barely understandable.</p>
<p>"Anakin?" Obi-Wan tried again.</p>
<p>No reply came crackling over the comm unit this time, no matter how long they waited. Obi-Wan swallowed down the sudden lump of deep, aching worry and refocused his thoughts on the matter at hand. "Well, we know he's alive, then."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but for how long?" Ahsoka sullenly countered, crossing her arms uncertainly in front of her chest.</p>
<p>"Long enough, let's hope," Obi-Wan said and turned his eyes towards the quiet battlefield. "Rex! Cody! Over here if you please!"</p>
<p>The two clone captains hadn't strayed too far, overseeing the two battalions and their work and making sure they were within earshot of their general and commander. As Rex jogged over, his battle-worn features were tight and anxious. He was worried, his tension palpable in his set shoulders and drawn face. Cody seemed grave but more collected than his fellow captain. Understandably so, as Rex was just as attached to his missing general as the two Jedi standing before him.</p>
<p>"Did you locate him, General?" Rex said, during his best to keep his voice neutral and the delicate hope out of his tone. Obi-Wan saw through the façade easily enough and deep down he allowed himself to feel a surge of pride that Anakin inspired such devotion and strong loyalty in his troops.</p>
<p>"Not as such, but we will," Obi-Wan reported confidently. "I need you to gather climbing equipment as well as a couple of men to stand at the ready when we do."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," both captains nodded with the command and turned to gather the necessary equipment and manpower.</p>
<p>Ahsoka glanced at their armor-clad backs before turning a questioning raised eyebrow back at the Jedi General. She asked, "And what are we going to do?"</p>
<p>"We, my young Padawan, are going to do the digging."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take long before Rex and Cody returned with three other clones at their heels, heaving grappling hooks, lines and harnesses in their arms.</p>
<p>Not a moment later, all five men were strapped in a harness, attached to each their own line at the mouth of the gaping pit. They stood with their hands holding the lines, ready to drop down into the chasm as soon as a path appeared. Kix, the medic of the 501st, lingered in the background with his medicine bag and a stretcher. He had volunteered as the medical assistance eagerly. Another sign of the stubborn loyalty Anakin generated.</p>
<p>Rex determinedly nodded his agreement to Obi-Wan, signaling that their preparations were complete.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan settled into the meditative position, crossing his legs as he sat and erecting his back. Ahsoka was by his side, copying his posture. In front of them loomed the crater, dark and silent. The world around them faded into the background and Obi-Wan allowed himself to drift into the comforting space of the Force. He listened to the nature's surrounding hymns and felt the wind gently caressing his cheek. As he slowly melted into the connection, he could sense Ahsoka's optimistic energy join him. It flared and flickered and surged wildly about at first, but as she concentrated further the presence was wielded into something focused and contained. Obi-Wan let a quick, proud smile pull at his lips at her ability to harness her Force energy into something so placid so quickly. She had learned much.</p>
<p>"Search your feelings and try to direct them downwards. Let yourself dive deep but go slow. Try and sense Anakin's presence in the Force; the way it feels; the way it moves. Let it guide you to a path," he gently instructed.</p>
<p>Together, they flowed into the consciousness of the planet's rocky earth. Obi-Wan let his senses guide him down, down, down into the darkness until he bumped into the bright, burning flame of Anakin Skywalker. The contact was unsteady and constantly wavering in and out, like Anakin had shoved their bond into the back of his mind, barely acknowledging the presence. He could sense hurt, frustration and stubborn determination emanating from his former padawan. But he had found him.</p>
<p>Without opening his eyes, he muttered aloud, "Do you have him?"</p>
<p>"I think so," came Ahsoka's answer a breath of silence later.</p>
<p>"Good. Do you have the path?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. Now came the more difficult part. Removing all the rubble. "We'll go slow, moving the boulders one at a time. It's all rendered useless if this whole thing collapses back on him."</p>
<p>They moved in unison, lifting one massive slab of rock safely out of the way before moving onto the one below. Little by little, a tunnel took shape as more rubble were cleared away. Some were simply pushed aside where it wouldn't interfere with the precarious structural integrity. The further down the opening reached, the harder the two Jedi had to concentrate. Where they couldn't displace the boulders, they had to simply hold them afloat. Obi-Wan frowned as his concentration deepened. He started to feel the weight of carrying such a heavy load at one time. A deep, shuddering breath from the padawan at his side and he knew Ahsoka had her troubles as well. Anakin had been holding most of it on his own…</p>
<p>Finally, he felt his own Force grasping the edges of Anakin's and he knew they were almost there. One more rock.</p>
<p>"I see him!" Rex's voice then thundered in his head. "Deploy!"</p>
<p>With his eyes still closed, Obi-Wan heard the clones drop from the edge and descend. His ears prickled as he heard the lines go taut and the harnesses jangling lightly as the men within them moved and turned. He heard the rummaging echo up from the opening they had created but he didn't dare strain his ears to listen more closely in fear of losing his already shaky concentration and bury the men down there. For the longest moments nothing happened. Then he heard the rustling and commotion of them reemerging, their voices growing ever louder. He almost lost his connection entirely as he picked up on the urgent, rushed voice of Rex, who urged the wires to go faster upwards.</p>
<p>"We're clear, General!" Cody bellowed a second later.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let it all go as he exhaled deeply. Ahsoka's deep, calm company flickered and resided from his own vicinity, back to the normal volatile energy it carried. As if waking up from a deep sleep, Obi-Wan blinked up his eyes, squinting as the daylight filtered through his eyelashes. The scenery tipped slowly back into focus.</p>
<p>His blurred vision landed on the mess of white-clad armor, all gathered around in a circle with a blob of dark in the middle. As full awareness came back to him, he shakily rose to his feet and staggered towards the group, his gait growing steadier with every step. Behind him, he felt Ahsoka follow.</p>
<p>His heart was beating loudly in his chest, as deep-rooted concern fueled his speed. As he got nearer, he finally caught sight of Anakin. His tall frame was slightly bent over, as he held one hand on Rex's armored shoulder for support. At least he was standing and awake, although the clone captain was hesitantly holding his arms out as the general constantly swayed on his trembling legs. His clothes were torn and covered in dust, while dirt mattered his hair and face. His forehead glistened underneath the filth with sweat and his complexion was strikingly pale.</p>
<p>"Anakin," Obi-Wan called worryingly.</p>
<p>His former padawan looked up with a barely lucid gaze, his normally vibrant grey irises dull and tired. He looked remarkably exhausted.</p>
<p>"Master…" Anakin breathed out heavily, his words mumbled. A quick, wry smile crossed his lips as a spark of his usual, cocky self flashed briefly across his features. "You certainly took your sweet time."</p>
<p>Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His knees buckled. Obi-Wan jumped forward just in time to catch his limp body.</p>
<p>The older Jedi eased him gently onto the ground, steadying his lolling head. He felt his hand slide in something slick as he placed it on Anakin's torso. His gaze snapped to the spot, where he saw the dark material of the tunic glisten with it. Even as he turned his palm to inspect the sticky liquid, he knew what it was.</p>
<p>Blood.</p>
<p>His heart constricted painfully as his mind tried to grasp the full state of his dearest friend. He had been buried underneath all that rubble for quite some time before they managed to get him out. It was no natural pocket they had hauled him out of, meaning he had held the weight of those rocks at bay manually all the while Obi-Wan had simply meandered on the surface. It had been strenuous when both him and Ahsoka had held it. Anakin had had to endure it alone. Alone, injured and momentarily abandoned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Anakin…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Tomorrow's Morning Light, Things Will Look a Lot Less Frightening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coruscant<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The Halls of Healing were quiet as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan made their way down its halls.</p>
<p>None of them spoke, each lost in their own thoughts; Obi-Wan pondering how much influence Anakin Skywalker truly had over his life and his emotions, and what consequences could follow on how deeply he cared for the young Jedi; Ahsoka's mind stuck on repeat on the battle of Jahloo and the exact moment her master had disregarded his own life to save hers.</p>
<p>Both Jedi were so occupied that they almost missed the distraught figure passing them by in the hallway, coming from the exact room they themselves were headed. Senator Amidala barely acknowledged their greeting, albeit startled, nods, keeping her eyes to the ground so they wouldn't spot the distressed, fearful concern that shone clear on her face. She hastened down the hall towards the exit without a word to either of them.</p>
<p>Ahsoka looked slightly perplexed, curious suspicion wrinkling her brow. Obi-Wan didn't say a word, on the outside ignoring the little scene as it played out. He wasn't entirely sure of the extent of the relationship that existed between Amidala and Anakin. He had his suspicions but kept altering his conclusions as to the degree of their relations. Whenever they came into contact with the Senator, Anakin closed himself off completely through their bond so whatever it was, he certainly didn't want anyone to know about it. But Anakin was a deeply private person, and protected thoughts and emotions connected to both his past and present, so it was impossible to tell if it was to cover up a current or former relationship. So far, Obi-Wan kept his mouth shut except for the occasional quip or comment, hoping Anakin would open up about it whenever he was ready. And he would let Ahsoka figure it out on her own, or at the very least on Anakin's terms.</p>
<p>The little display out in the hall quickly evaporated from both their minds as the two of them reached their destination. They entered the stark, white room, where bacta tanks stood neatly lined up against the walls, various assistance equipment stacked next to the them and medical personnel calmly working their rounds and assessing the patients within the tanks.</p>
<p>The two, weary Jedi found the one they were looking for quickly. Obi-Wan breathed out a deep sigh as his gaze searched the patient floating in the tank. Anakin's eyes were closed in a drug-induced sleep while a breathing mask had been strapped tightly around his nose and mouth, a black tube running from the mask and out the top of the tank to a machine that fed him clean, pure air. The bacta fluid was a transparent blue hue and allowed a distorted, but clear view of his beaten chest. The blaster wound was nothing but an angry, red, circular mark on the left side of his abdomen. Dark purple bruising radiated outwards of the wound, both from the force of shot, and the subsequent abuse it had sustained. The rest of him was likewise littered in cuts, and bruises of all colors, shapes and sizes. Obi-Wan was struck at how young he looked, even though it wasn't long ago Anakin had carried the mark of a Padawan. Awake, Anakin insisted on carrying the weight of the entire war on his own shoulders and that pressure left drawn, taut expressions as prominent as his scar. Those expressions had evaporated now, leaving only the young man he truly was.</p>
<p>"You know, I don't think I've ever been in a bacta tank. Do you think he knows we're here?" Ahsoka interrupted his silent inspection.</p>
<p>"They say some consciousness is maintained but most of the time they keep patients completely sedated until they are healed enough to get out," Obi-Wan answered.</p>
<p>"Then I'll save my apology for later," Ahsoka muttered quietly.</p>
<p>"Your apology? Whatever would you have to apologize for?" Obi-Wan asked quizzically. He hadn't recalled anything that might have occurred between the two of them, before or during the battle.</p>
<p>"He must have seen the ground collapsing because he pushed me and Rex out of the way. That's why he got hit. That's why he's in there right now. He was too busy saving me," she dejectedly explained, her eyes cast downward in guilt and shame. "If I had been a better Jedi, I would have noticed the movements too. And then maybe I could have saved him like he did for us."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let his shoulders slump with the words as he realized what was going on. Ahsoka was still so very young, hardened though as she was in the face of war. But like Anakin, she took everything personally. Every win, and every loss. He didn't know whether it was a trait she had picked up from her master or if it had always been a part of her. He suspected the latter – it would explain why the two had formed such a strong bond. Those two were two peas in a pod. While it had served them both well, Obi-Wan often mused on what their partnership would mean for the future, both for Anakin and for the Republic and their war.</p>
<p>For now, he smiled comfortingly at the guilt-ridden Togruta.</p>
<p>"Anakin has this annoying way of spotting disaster before anyone else. And an even worse habit of ensuring no one but him is caught in it," he stated, believing every word. "Don't compare your skills with Anakin's – it will only feed your insanity. Trust me."</p>
<p>Ahsoka smiled delicately at the statement, some of the defeat evaporating from her posture. Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her slim shoulder and held her gaze.</p>
<p>"You did good today, Ahsoka. Don't let anyone, not even yourself, tell you otherwise."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Master," she said, her eyes shining with barely concealed pride at his words. He allowed her to wallow in it, at least for now. Force knew, she deserved it.</p>
<p>Some of the cheerfulness slid out of Ahsoka's features as she moved towards the bacta tank and the unconscious Anakin floating peacefully inside. She placed a slender hand on the thick glass separating her from her sleeping master.</p>
<p>"I still hope he wakes up soon…" she slowly said. When she turned her head back at Obi-Wan, a sudden, mischievous spark ignited in her eyes. The same one that had created Anakin's snippy nickname for her back in the day. "… So, I can rub that in his face."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days later<br/>---------------------------------------------------<br/>Obi-Wan knocked on the doorframe to the infirmary room.</p>
<p>Both Ahsoka and Anakin looked up as he walked in, placing himself by the foot of the infirmary bed. Anakin was improving immensely since he had been let out of the bacta tank. His pallor had returned somewhat, diminishing the still present dark circles under his eyes. He was clad in the creamy white loose tunic that was typical of the infirmary ward and it covered the worst of the bruises as well as his healing blaster wound. The machinery that monitored vital signs, such as oxygen levels and heartbeat, had been removed yesterday, standing turned off against the wall. It no doubt boosted Anakin's confidence in his own health, given him the – <em>false</em>, Obi-Wan might add – impression that he was fine. He still tired out easily and grunted and winced every time he moved into more elaborate positions. Like sitting up straight.</p>
<p>Ahsoka was leaned back with her knees drawn up in a fabric chair that had been pulled close to the side of Anakin's bed. She likewise shared the improvement. As her master had slowly recovered, so too had her attitude and her guilt, that little by little retreated into the back of her mind. He hoped Anakin would still acknowledge it when he felt better. Judging from the way he cautiously held himself and the way he looked at his padawan, he already seemed to have picked up on her thoughts.</p>
<p>Seems like Ahsoka wasn't the only one learning from this experience after all.</p>
<p>"So, have you thanked Ahsoka for saving your life yet?" Obi-Wan casually asked as a way of greeting.</p>
<p>"Actually, we were just discussing whether it's finally even or if she still owes me one."</p>
<p>"What? We did not!" Ahsoka incredulously countered. "You definitely owe me now! If anything, I think your debt just got way deeper, Sky-guy."</p>
<p>"Perhaps, Obi-Wan can pay you back then," Anakin replied, sending a smirk in Obi-Wan's direction. "For all the times I've had to save his sorry butt."</p>
<p>Obi-Wan raised an unamused eyebrow at the statement, swallowing the relieved joy at seeing his friend alert and talking. He decided to keep that to himself, showing instead his relief and affection by the familiar, comforting bantering. "I guess you just saved me the trouble of asking how you're feeling. Clearly, your ego didn't suffer any permanent damage."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, old man. I'll be out saving you again soon enough."</p>
<p>"Did the healers tell you that or is that an independent assessment?" He shot a knowing look at his former padawan. The young Jedi might be able to run rings around the healers, but he couldn't fool him.</p>
<p>Anakin reserved his right not to answer, only sending him an indignant, childish glance.</p>
<p>Ahsoka interjected with it became clear no one would speak, "You don't have to worry, master. I'll keep an eye on him."</p>
<p>"Ah, consider me assured then," Obi-Wan sarcastically replied.</p>
<p>Any thoughts on continued, retaliating responses evaporated from his mind as he noticed the fatigue practically drawn on Anakin's face and the exhaustion pulling at his shoulders. Though he would never admit it and Obi-Wan respected his privacy enough not to acknowledge it, Anakin's strength was nowhere near back to his usual stamina. It was time to leave him to his private healing process.</p>
<p>Ahsoka picked up on it too. She stretched from her cramped position on the chair, signifying how long she had lingered in his room and how telling it was, Anakin had let her. She then rose and with a "Get better, Sky-Guy", she hovered in the doorway for a second before she spun on her heel and vanished down the hall.</p>
<p>"Well, I have a council to report to, so I'll leave you to it," Obi-Wan said as they were left alone.</p>
<p>A small, appreciative smile graced Anakin's lips as he leaned back into the pillows. As Obi-Wan turned to leave, the opportunity for one last quip as well as testing a theory appeared in his mind. He stopped in the doorway and with an innocent smile, he added,</p>
<p>"Oh, and Senator Amidala says hello."</p>
<p>He smugly caught sight of the way Anakin's cheeks flushed before he managed to suppress it and compose his features, his face meticulously flowing into practiced neutral nonchalance.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, yeah, I know. But I couldn't help throwing in that last bit - just for kicks!</p>
<p>So, alas, we have come to the end! I want to thank each and every one of you readers – those commenting or throwing a kudos as well as the silent ones (That's right, I see you!). It really warms my heart and inspires me as a writer.<br/>I hope you enjoyed - leave a little comment or thoughts on your way out when you're done!<br/>Until then,<br/>TheLittleMermaidDJ out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>